Weiss Rose and Team LOVE
by BirchShort
Summary: This story adds one more team to beacon team LOVE. I'm not good with the whole summary thing so I will just say that this is one of my first fics. Rated M for violence and if you ask maybe some smut. P.S I don't play violin/I'm a guy not a girl and this is not a self insert.
1. Introductions

**A/N So this is my first fic so go easy on me or don't. Just to warn you this will be updated sporadically or when I feel like it. I'll try for a chapter a week but we shall see. More info blah blah blah you can read story now.  
><strong>

**P.S I don't own RWBY that's roosterteeth I don't own anything really.  
><strong>

She deftly began her song, and the sound of a violin played through the forest. No echo, no reverberation in the slightest. Slowly, another sound began to join the notes in tune. You could almost call them vocals, but that's an almost. The growls grew in volume and number but her eyes remained closed. The snow around her crunched as they ran. _A pack, only sounds to be maybe fifty strong _*sigh*_ can't always get what you want. I guess I'm lucky to have that many. If what Ruby told me was true. This place was cleared only a week ago, and she said she killed about forty-eight beowolfs._ *hummm*. "Whatever." She said aloud. Finally opening her crisp blue eyes, with the sight she was greeted with made her let out a small chuckle, followed by the most terrifying grin. The ten beowolves leapt towards her, paws up and claws out, ready for the kill!

The bow of the violin she had in her had turned straight and glowed a dark blue pressing down hard on all four string she pulled down quickly and violin-tly. (ha ha ha...oh) Coming from the instrument was supposed to be a scratch, but instead a darkblue almost shockwave like dome came around her. Moving very rapidly said dome smashed into the beowolves with a sickening crunch as all their bones shattered on impact. The shockwave moved another five feet before completely dispersing pushing the now dead and disintegrating corpses of the beowolves along with it.

The woman held the bow in hand she leveled the end towards the remaining forty beowolves. the grip on the bow extend out down at an angle. The grin she still had on her face only widened as she heard the telltale click of the barrel on the end of the bow opening. Other arm still holding the violin to her neck she squeezes the trigger of the gun said gun had no kick to it whatsoever despite the long barrel. The numbers of the beowolves are thinning with each successful shot. after the sixth and final shot is fired the remaining beowolves are within striking distance.

She very narrowly avoided getting her body cleaved in half by performing a back handspring and kicking the offending beast in the face snapping its neck and severing its tie to life. As she lands she replaces her violin on her neck, and with a slight sway of the hips begins to play. The next beast dashes forward swinging its right arm in a wide horizontal arc claws at the ready. The dancer bends her body back head neering the ground, but she remains on her feet. Avoiding the claw that were attempting to bisect her. Finishing her note and pulling the bow from the strings she slashes at the beowolve's exposed torso dyeing the snow beneath them red with its blood. The next one comes from behind her hearing this she stays low to the ground in a crouch and spins kicking the creature's feet out from underneath it. It falls and she continues playing while stomping her boot into the now downed monster's head with a terrifyingly loud crunch as its skull shatters from the impact.

She stands up and spins round house kicking another beowolf in the face this beowolf quickly became the definition of dead wait. She keeps her song going as she cuts threw another five beowolves before she gets double teamed. Pulling the violin from her shoulder and holding it backwards in her hand the bow held upright in her right hand she blocks both paws. Twisting her wrist a thrusting the bow into the neck of the one in front of her while right afterwards pulling the violin away from the one behind her then swinging it right back into the beast breaking its skull it now also dead.

For the strangest of reasons the song she was playing did not seem to stop when she stopped playing. She was snuck up on again, but this time she wasn't ready. The beowolf clipped her left cheek deep enough to scar but the injury was simple enough. the second one though was the one she was worried about. Three large gashes in her bicep almost hitting bone she rolled with the slash and brought the bow around and the tip of it ripped threw the attacking beowolf's dark hide and severed its main artery. The remaining thirty or so beowolfs all chose that time to rush her.

Still clutching her torn apart arm focusing her aura to at least stop the bleeding she forced herself bring the violin to her neck once more and began to play. This was as soft and melodious as the last song no this was the beat to her song of battle and every time the beat would hit the glow on bow's string would grow brighter. Then focusing every last bit of aura she could she straightened her wrist pressing down hard on all four strings she gave another grin then as the first beowolf locked eyes with her it learned fear from her eyes. She brought down the bow and played like her life depended on it and it did.

The first wave took out the one directly in front of her the next one smashed into five more around her. She dashed forward still playing she jumped into a group of at least sixteen as this happened she hit the note of death. With all the power she had behind it the ones closest to her became what bomb squad men refer to as 'pink mist'. The other thirteen were not so lucky breaking almost all their bones but not dying instantly. She played one last time the hardest she could. Sending out the biggest wave yet taking out the remaining beowolfs with loud howls of pain.

As her song faded down she let her violin and bow hang at her side. With a big grin on her face she turned around to see a red cloaked figure in the background this hooded figure looked up to see her standing in a clearing surrounded by dead grim. The hooded figure frowned at her and said "Lindsey you said I can kill them this week."

"No Ruby I called dibs besides you got it last week and there were only fifty of them."

"Fine."

**Comment and criticism is always welcome. Sorry for the mix up on chapter 2**


	2. From Dust Till Dawn

**A/N So this is chapter two I ended it faster than I wanted, but the transition should be easier this way. Thanks for reading still kinda new to this so go easy on me or don't I can't tell you what to do. There is going to be light swearing in this chapter and ones to follow. Just to warn you.**

**P.S I don't own anything not even the thing I'm writing this on.**

"So Ruby what are we doing and where are we going?" Lindsey asked with a very whiny voice. "We're going to a dust shop to check out their new stuffs." Ruby replied in a sing-song voice and a spring in her step. "Can we get brownies afterwards." Lindsey asked hopeful she could get her way nicely

"We can get cookies."

That didn't work. "Brownies."

"Cookies."

"Ruby I am getting brownies and because I am older and have the money I decide, and I. Say. BROWNIES!" Ruby lets out a small humph crossing her arms and mumbling something along the lines of 'you're only one year older...'

"Oh cheer up we can still go to the dust shop. I wanted to see if I can get some more red dust..." Lindsey trails off smirking then blushing a deep crimson. "Why, you don't even use dust?" "For reasons beyond you concern Ruby. Anyway where is this shop you wanted to go to?" Lindsey leans back hands behind head looking up at the sky.

"We're already here, so if you want to come in and check out the wares with me..." The girls stand in front of the From Dust To Dawn shop. "Hay Ruby shouldn't it be from dusk to dawn?" Lindsey looked to the younger girl with confusion evident on her face. "Why they sell dust not dusk what even is dusk? You're so silly." *sigh* "Never mind just come on in so you can look at some of weapon magazines while I pretend to be interested in something else." Lindsey opens up the door to the shop and steps aside while Ruby puts on her headphones. 'Fine just shut me out I don't care..' Lindsey mutters under her breath walks into the shop behind the red caped figure.

Ruby goes over to the rack of magazines after greeting the cashier sits down and browses. Thoughts going threw her head at a leisurely pace. She looked down at the page with some new kind of reload mechanism._ Why do they keep making new things so much more complicated all these new fangled doohickeys the more stuff there is the more there is to break. Yang told me that, but when she said that we were studying biology not weapon mechanics._ She flips a page and sees a picture of a vial with some black dust inside and a snowflake on front._ Black dust just has to be so expensive doesn't it. Why can't it be as cheap as red or blue dust heck even yellow dust is cheaper._ "Whatever." Ruby mutters under her breath.

Lindsey greets the cashier much the same way as Ruby before putting her headphones on. She saunters threw the aisles in a zigzag pattern before finding what she was looking for. Stopping in front of a whole shelf full of vials with a white snowflake on each of them. Looking at the red vials she picks two up and weighs them both in her hand before putting it in her basket. Turning her gaze towards the door when a shiny black vial caught her eye. Turning back to the shelves she sees one thing of black dust._ Ruby has been complaining that the price is going up so maybe I'll get her a present. HOW MUCH A HUNDRED AND FIFTY DA FUCK? This is fuc- no, no no that's fine, that's fine I can get it, she's definitely earned it._ Grabbing the last black vial also putting it into her basket. Just as she turns and takes her headphones off to go look for Ruby there's a loud yell and the breaking of glass. Putting the dust into her coat's pocket and taking Electric Daisy out of its case she runs to the window jumping through the opening.

Lindsey landed right next to Ruby who was unfolding Crescent Rose. Turning back to the window to see the oncoming threat she readied her own instrument of death. "What are you waiting for kill them!" The strange orange haired man in the hat said while pointing his cane at the two girls. "So do you-" Lindsey gets cut off when she sees a whirlwind of petals kick a man in the face and cutting another man clean in two. "Okay then that works too." Pointing the bow of her instrument at two of the men and firing killing one and immobilizing the other due to a shattered kneecap. Ruby moves back to Lindsey and they look at the man. "Well I think we can all say this has been an eventful evening, but I think it's time that we part ways." The man crushed out his cigar pointed the cane at the girls and fired. Ruby grabbed Lindsey's coat collar and yanked her into the air to avoid the shot. When the two disoriented girls landed they thought the man had disappeared till they heard a grunt and metal crashing to the ground as a ladder to a fire escape fell.

Looking to chase the man Ruby fired Crescent Rose into the ground pushing herself up to thee building. Lindsey sighed and ran to the brick wall used it as a jump point pushed off and grabbed on to the fire escape and hoisted herself up the three sets. Pulling herself onto the roof she and Ruby confront the man in the hat. "Hey!" Ruby calls out while Lindsey tries to catch her breath. "Stop *huff* right there *weez* in the name of the *sigh* fuck I'm tired." Lindsey pants out before giving up altogether. "Persistent." They hear the man say under his breath.

A large carrier comes from the alleyway in front of the thief. The two heroines take a tentative step back from the big aircraft. The man steps to the helicopter jet turning back holding a red dust crystal and yelling. "End of the line ladies." Throwing the crystal at the young girls and firing his cane once more. The girls guard themselves for the blast, but look up when I never came. They see a blond woman with a riding crop and a huge floating purple symbol thing.(The two girls late found out the name glyph and were teased for not already knowing what it was.) This woman pushed her glasses up on her nose before going at the aircraft with a ton of purple laser beams. The three woman saw the ma in the hat run up to the cockpit. When the man walked off the blond chick shot a purple ball into the sky making a large storm clouds appear above the craft. Suddenly very large icicles stabbed into the exterior of the ship completely stopping it from flying off. When the ice stopped falling they saw a woman clad in red and orange standing as if she was a flame herself. This mystery woman lit her hand on fire and through it onto the roof the three girls were standing on. Another glyph was brought up to block the incoming fire and spread it to the floor. The napalm like substance started to glow a bright red when the two girls were thrown back by a flick of the woman in purple and white's wrist. When she landed her backflip out of the way she caught the shrapnel with magic moved it into a spear shape. Launching this shrapnel spear at the ship it rolled off the top. Splitting the spear into three parts she turned them around going back to the carrier ready to impale the metal contraption. Seeing their bad situation the red woman makes a symbol in her hand and exploded it into a great ball of fire. They tried to stop the carrier but the red woman just blocked the bullets from the kids and walked off towards the cock pit.

The woman turned towards the two teenagers both wide eyed and mouth agape. Ruby was first to break the silence "You're a huntress." She paused and then both girls continued simultaneously "Can I have your autograph?!"

**How was that give me some advice it would be great help if you could now I got a dog to cuddle so bye. I think that I jumping from topic to topic to quickly, but when I'm writing it doesn't feel as fast.**

**This has been Birch Short. Face Tits balls got him right where I wanted.**


	3. Teacher Troubles

**One maybe two chapters before this becomes my ball of clay that I may mold to _my _****liking. That will lead to longer chapters I promise, but as a result it may take longer to write. Just cause I can smell your anger for the spelling and grammatical errors I will wait to post till I have checked it over three times. _READ THIS NEW UPDATE._ Would you prefer if I put chapter 4 out now or wait till it is fully grammar checked. Also would you prefer if I wrote dialogue like "this" "or" by keeping it in the paragraph.  
><strong>

**"like"**

**"this?" The way it is supposed to be.**

**Go on and read**

**PS: not mine**

"I hope you realize that you're actions tonight will not be taken lightly young ladies." The blond-haired lady scolded. "You put yourselves and others in great danger." She added in a lighter tone. Both Ruby and Lindsey looked at the huntress and whined. "They started it." Ignoring what the two girls said she continued. "If it were up to me you two would be sent home with a pat on the back.." Both girls perked up. "And a slap on the wrist." She added smacking her riding crop on the table for emphasis. Both teenagers pulled their hands back from getting hit. "but," She continued. "there is someone here who would like to meet you." Both of them gazed at the woman questionably until she moved from the doorway and saw a gray-haired man with a plate in one hand and a cup in the other standing there. This only confused them further.

"Ruby Rose..." Ruby's smile widened as she noticed who it was. "You have silver eyes." The man continued. Ruby was left confused and Just as Lindsey began to speak the man continued further gesturing to both girls. "So where did you learn to do this?" "Signal." Ruby said "Academy." Lindsey continued. "They taught you Ruby to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed, and taught you Ms. Strings to use a weapon that has not been seen much less held for hundreds of years?" "Yep." Ruby said to happily "Hit the nail on the head." Lindsey announced matter of factually.

Placing the plate of cookies down the man said. "It's just I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before... a dusty old crow." At this point Ruby had gone through most of the cookies while Lindsey pouted and muttered something about 'I was gonna get brownies.' As a reply Ruby hummed before saying something barely understandable through her mouth full of cookies. "That's her uncle Crow. She was complete crap until he took her under his... wing... get it? Causes Crow like the... bird " Lindsey clarified sighing at the glare she received from the huntress. Now it was Ruby's turn to sigh "Yang must have really rubbed off on you hasn't she?" wiggling her eyebrows suggestively she replies "Oh ya she has." *wink* "Eww gross I didn't want to hear that!" "It's not like it's romantic we can jus-" Lindsey was cut short by Ruby's hand covering her mouth. "You can continue Professor." Ruby said in a very diplomatic fashion.

"So what are two young girls such as yourselves doing at a school designed to kill monsters?" Both the girls started rambling some stuff about '_It's so romantic... More bad ass... Fuck the prom... going to Beacon is the dream.' _The Professor cut them off, and they stared intently at him. "Ms. Rose you seem to know who I am." "Yes of course you're professor Ozpin you're th-" "Oh my dust you're the headmaster of Beacon!" Lindsey yelled as she shot up from her chair knocking it to the ground. "So you two want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked cool as a cucumber. "More than anything." A beaming Ruby replied. "A little more than her." A just as happy Lindsey replied. Ozpin took a sip from his mug and looked at the two girls thoughtfully before blowing their minds. "Well okay."

* * *

><p>"OH I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang squeals squeezing the life out of this sister while her friend sat back with a grin. Ruby looked to Lindsey while clawing at her older sister's back and sending a plea for mercy to her "friend". Rolling her eyes and walking up behind the blond beast she put her middle and pointer fingers out on each hand snuck as close as she dared and rammed them into the spot above the brawler pelvis. As her fingers hurtle towards the spot Lindsey screams "TAZE!". causing the blond to drop her captive. Crumpling to the side "You BITCH AHHHHHHHHH!" Yang lets out a yell hands covering the point of impact.<p>

"Ruby told me to do it." To avoid the rage of the beastly blond brawler the dance turns the bull on the girl she rescued. "Wha-" Ruby was cut off but an annoyed Yang tackling her to the ground and tickling her to a giggling mess. "YANG STOP I-I-I Want t-to say hahh go-od bye to HOME." "Oh Rubes Beacons our home now." Yang said with a small sad smile on her face. " Even so" Lindsey interrupted saving the girl she doomed. "you need to see the view." With that see turned tail and ran to the window.

"Wow everyone looks like ants." "Yes they all have six legs pincers on their heads and have an exoskeleton. They look just like ants Ruby." "Yang Lindsey's making me feel stupid." "Stop picking on my sister... *pff* I'm just fuckin' with you." "You may be fucking me but you don't need say it." Ruby waved both her hands around frantically. "Can we get this settled? Are you guys are having...um..a...sex?" Ruby slowly lost confidence as she went on ending with a squeak. "Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, *sigh* RubyRubyRubyRubyRubyRuby... Ruby Ru-." "JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" "We can't sex Ruby we're both girls duh." "Have you finished in each other's company?" "Yes" Yang said "No" Lindsey said "Maybe" They both added.

"You guys suck." "No, Yang does I'm all gay none of that I can't makeup my mind shit." "You are not allowed to say that." "Yes I am Yang."

"Wait there's signal." That is crazy looking.. I mean look at that kids face he's green as grass." Lindsey sad to anyone listing. "Guess the views not for everyone." "EWWW YANG YOU GOT PUKE ON YOUR SHOES!" "GROSE GROSE GROSE GROSE GROSE GROSE..."

**Once again this is to short for my liking, but now I can get to the good stuff**

**This has been Birch Short and: As you all know I am a fan of blazin' it up and smokin' dat herb. I require ten leaf blocks.**


	4. Weiss To Meet You Too

**Love me, or hate me, keep me, or leave me, either way remember me. That might be a quote from something if it isn't then it is now my saying. New chapter sorry for the wait my friend could not find time to edit it so yah. Bad pun barrage incoming FLAMINGO!**

**go read**

**P.S : That's not mine, or that or that or that.**

"For how skinny that kid is, I am amazed that he had so much room for food." Lindsey had a small smile on her face when she saw the man, who Yang affectionately named vomit boy, filling another trash can.(After coming up with the name Yang then added that he was a world-renowned _hacker. _She would sleep with him, but he would just fuck her and _heave her. _There were more but let's not get too into it.)

"Maybe it's all just a _gag, _what if he isn't really allergic to heights. If his name is Chuck and he is really happy is he an _up chuck?" _Nobody questioned the whole allergic to heights thing just putting it up as Yang being Yang. Said busty blond brawler had a simile present through all the terrifyingly bad puns. On the walk from the plane Ruby never stopped groaning and Lindsey never stopped giggling. As they got to the court-yard the trio gazed upon the towers, lost in the glowing 'eyes' of Beacon. When they came to a halt, at the realization that they didn't know where to go, Lindsey and Ruby took notice to the plethora of weaponry ahead of them.

"Oh my dust look at them all. She's got a morning star." Ruby was staring at all the weapons excitedly. Lindsey had a small comical puddle of drool under her.

"RUBY he's got an ice ax, oooo and is that a shield with spikes on the rim. I don't know what the hell the name of it is, but it is totally fucking COOL."

"Lindsey it's a fire sword!"

"OH Ruby look it's a..a...a... suitcase, she has a suitcase?"

"Ruby, Lindsey, calm down they're just weapons." Yang tried to end the weapon enthusiasts good time. Instantly she regretted it. *gasp*

"Gasp"

"Did you just say gasp?"

"Yes, but the better question is did you just say 'just' and 'weapons' in the same sentence?! I just did it too noooooo!" Lindsey holds this note.

"They're an extension of ourselves they're apart of us. Oh they're so cool. It's like meeting new people, but better." Ruby adds over Lindsey's 'noooooo'. When Lindsey stopped for air she took a moment to gather big breath, and started to rant at Yang again.

"Yang, you do NOT say that to Ruby and I about weapons. It is the equivalent of telling a WOW player that their account is stupid and its progress is to be reset. Well, the first half of that is true, you will still have a raging nerd coming to yell at you!"

"Ok I get it but you still need to calm down before someone gets a bad impression about the youngest people in beacon. You need to break out of your shell. What happens when we come to teams?" Yang finally avoided the crazed weapon manacks when she saw some old friends from school she can use that as her out in a minute. _I just need to stall._

"I'll just be on your guys' team I guess..." Ruby said hoping to get an easy out.

"Maybe you should be on someone elses team."

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!"

"Well Ruby I like meeting new people and music is a good first impression, so I'm going to do a street performance before you can rant at me. Get to know new people and not be stuck on a team with the two of you, no offence." As Lindsey finished her little talk she picked up Electric Daisy and some speakers from her box and trudged to the fountain. Team sunflower was stuck gawking at her retreating figure both cursing her for leaving them alone with the other.

"Well, Yang where..." Ruby started before getting cut off by a very crowded Yang spinning her in circles and leaving with some of her friends to see Linsey getting set up by the fountain.

"At least tell me where the dorms are, do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing." A dizzy Ruby fell down expecting the ground, but in place of the unforgiving ground there was twelve or so even less forgiving suitcases.

"What are you doing!" _I just said 'I don't know what I'm doing.' Who is even talk- wow she's HOT... shit. _

"shit" Ruby muttered very quietly.

"What did you say?!" Not quietly enough.

"Oh sorry."

"Do you know what this is?"

"yea-"

"This is dust, mined a purified by the Schnee quarry."

"That's nice and all, bu-"

"Are you that dense? Dust, fire, ice, energy, do you have anything to say for yourself." By this point there was a small cloud of red dust with bits of others within it. This cloud happened to be floating around Ruby's face and in her ticklish sinensis. The white-haired beauty stared in horror at the sight before her

"NO DON'T!" *ACHOOO* *BOOM*

* * *

><p>Over by Lindsey before the explosion<p>

"So Lindsey what song you playing?" Yang asked.

"That one with the notes and stuff." Lindsey replied smart-ass-like.

"Okay, yeah, don't tell me, I don't care." A more than slightly disgruntled Yang replied to her friend's not so descriptive statement.

"I would do a song that no one save a few have heard, but there are vocals to it and the girl who sang them was a prissy bitch, so yeah. Later on she got less distant, but still _White Snow _was a pain." Lindsey went on with her hints well setting up her speakers.

"You played with _White Snow, _wow, was she as cold as she seems?" One of Yang's 'friends' asked.

"Like I said not as bad later on but still."

"What was the song called?"

"_Shatter Me, _It was a lot of fun; I might just do the instrumental that would be _cool_."*hahahahahah* *BOOM* A small flaming cloud forms in the distance before everyone goes back to what they were doing.

"Ha, their first day is going to suck." Yang comments.

* * *

><p>Back to team pinkWhite rose/red snow/ice flower/ team cool cool super dope.

"You could have killed us you DUNCE!" The frozen girl yelled.

"sorry." Ruby apologised quietly, eyes averting themselves from the girl.

"What are you even doing here, aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"My friend and I we."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school you know. It's not just sparing and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!" the white huntress in training ranted to the younger girl the younger huntress in training got fed up to the point of breaking.

"I said I was sorry princess!" _Wow this girl is not nice. I definitely won't be sharing my cookies with her, unless it helps me get in her pant- No I'm not a hormonal teenage __boy_ _that can't control __him__self. I am a hormonal teenage __girl_ _that can __barely_ _control __her__self._

"It's heiress actually." A bow toting black haired girl cut in.

"Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company; the largest producer of energy propellant in the world." The raven haired girl complemented.

"Finally some recognition." The alabaster heiress acknowledged.

"Same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The bow headed babe added shattering the heiress' façade of worship.

"What... how dare... *humph*!" The ivory headed beauty pouted and trudged of in the most dignified way you can while throwing a tantrum.

"I'll make this up to you~!" Ruby added while Weiss walked off. Then trying to spark conversation with her savior.

"So what's your name." Turning around only to see walking off in the other direction.

"OKAY we'll talk later." Ruby got quieter as she went on till she let out an almost silent

"Welcome to Beacon." Plopping onto the ground and finding it more comforting than expected. Her calm was broken by two sets of footsteps coming towards her.

Opening her eyes towards the sound of the foot steps. Ruby was shocked to see a familiar face followed by another recognizable person with violin case.

"Who are you?" The blond boy asked while extending his hand to help the fallen redhead up.

"Ruby." She replied.

"Hay Ruby have you seen my mic I can't seem to... who are you?" Lindsey asked as she approaches the duo hand on hip, leaning on one leg, looking between the two in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Sorry but vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said raising her hands as a symbol of surrender.<p>

"That's not very fair what if I called you... Crater Face." Vomit boy replied looking at the scythe wielder with a small glare.

"Hay that explosion was an accident." Ruby retorted defensively.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, ladies love it." Jaune told the two younger girls.

"Do they really." Lindsey accused.

"They will, or at least I think they will. You see my mom always said... oh never mind." Jaune just gave up and thus began a very awkward silence that is one of the few things Ruby can't stand.

"So I have this." Unfolding Crescent Rose and slamming the tip of the five foot blade into the ground Jaune being the, somewhat sane, man he is jumps back out-of-the-way of the giant scythe.

"I-is that a scythe?" He questions with surprise evident in his voice.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." Ruby clarified.

"What?" Not well enough.

"It's also a gun."

"Oh what does she have?" Jaune asked when Ruby hugged Crescent Rose to her chest and away from him.

"She has name and nice to meat you to Jaune." Lindsey says gesturing to herself as the she then, pulling Electric Daisy from her case and holding it to her neck she played a quick melody before she flashed a smile to the slightly older boy.

"Is that *ha* a *humph* v-violin?" Jaune asked trying to hold back a snicker that the fifteen year old has a huge weapon, and the older girl has a small musical instrument.

"What are you laughing at buddy?" Lindsey asked with a Ruby esq pout gracing her normally cocky exterior.

"Well the girl two years younger than us has a weapon that's two times,"

"Three times." Ruby interjects.

"Three times the size of her and you're all cocky about a musical instrument." Jaune finishes his excuse for laughing.

"First she is only a year younger than me. B size only gets you so far, and G six ,BINGO, Electric Daisy is an instrument of _death, _so you best be checkin' your self before you be reckin' your self."

"So what do you got mister 'I'm so cool that a weapon from before the war doesn't interest me'." Lindsey asked ticked about having her weapon laughed at.

"I got this sword, and this shield." Jaune replied getting a 'Ooooo" and a 'Aaaaa' from the two weapon enthusiasts.

"So what do they do?" Lindsey questioned looking for a gun barrel.

"See the shield folds up so when I get tired of carrying it I can just make it smaller." The man reasoned.

"Wouldn't it still way the same."

"Yah it does." Ruby looked at Jaune as if he were a legless puppy in the street on fire while it was raining. In more simplistic terms she looked sad for him.

"My great great grandpa used it to fight in the war." When Jaune gave the reason why, Ruby was somewhat shocked but Lindsey felt the same about her own weapon it is on her emblem after all.

"Well I like it, no one has an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby reasoned.

"Yah, I agree with Ruby the only problem is you're one of those people who don't have an appreciation for the classics."

"It's nothing compared to a thirteen foot gun scythe." Jaune complained.

"Yah we are kind of nerdy when it comes to weapons. Guess we did go a little overboard in designing them."

"You made that."

"What do you hate so much about Daisy?!"

"Lindsey."

"Yes Ruby."

"Where are we?"

"Don't know I was just following him."

"Well maybe we can find a landmark of some kind or a directory... Is that a no?"

"That's a no."

**As of right now the story shall begin to deviate from the show so all you folk with you he is so lazy sings and pitchforks you can put them away now.**

**This has been Birch Short and : If any more words come pouring out of your cunt mouth I'll have to eat every fucking chicken in here.**


	5. Olive For Moments Like This

**AN at the end pls read.**

**Ps: I no own nuthin' **

"RUBY, LINDSEY, I saved you guys some spots! Get over here!" Yang yelled over the crowded. Ruby and Lindsey scanned the crowd for the golden mane the brawler called her hair. Spotting her by a girl with shoulder length light brown hair. Lindsey walked off towards the two girls while Ruby apologised for the inconvenience before following behind her musical friend.

When Lindsey cut through the groups of friends to reach the party girl. When Lindsey could get a good look at the mystery girl who Yang did not even seem to notice her heart stopped. The strange girl had a light milk chocolate toned skin leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, and a small white stick poking out of the corner of her mouth; presumably a sucker stick. She had a green-gray dress on that hung loosely and got cut off about an inch before knees. It had sleeves that went down to her elbows with a pretty snug fit, but she had them rolled up high enough that you could see the skin half an inch above the elbow. She wore light brown boots that were slightly shorter than Yang's, and a necklace that had a small pendant on it on this pendant was what Lindsey guest to be a plant with some sort of berry on the end. The girl also had two pistol holders on her hips on top the dress and two more strapped to each leg. _Damn six pistols, sweet._ Lindsey always had a thing for eyes she loved Ruby's eyes for how rare they were, and Yang's were not only lilac, but when she was mad the were a hot red. This girl had eyes that caught Lindsey attention they were a gray-green like the dress, but more gray they were olive. And they were looking right at her.

"So, are you going to introduce yourself, or just gawk at me?" The green girl asked the younger huntress in training.

"Sorry I was just caught off guard when I saw your eyes, they're very pretty." Lindsey did not mean for the compliment to come out but it slipped, and now she was caught in an awkward situation. Instead of starting a conversation with calling her cute Lindsey decided to try a new approach.

"How about we start over. I'll begin, hi I'm Lindsey Strings, and who might you be?" _You gorgeous piece of woman. _Lindsey added careful not to say it aloud.

"Okay... Lindsey we did start off on the wrong foot, so I'll give you this one. I'm Olive." _Fitting _Lindsey though.

"Olive Quist." _Lindsey strings *hmm* she seems somewhat interesting I'll keep an eye on her._

"Olive what's on the necklace? Not to be intrusive just it seems strange." The necklace was bothering her. She held herself to the finest in recognizing emblems, and if that was one then how many more has she not seen.

"It's my emblem an olive branch. It is a rare one miss Strings so you probably don't know it." Olive knew her family was small and not well-known but she was okay with it.

"Ah, I knew I recognized it from somewhere." _She knows it wow we'll see how well she knows me._

"Portare le armi per la pace, family motto, rough translation, to bear arm for peace. The family that fought for peace: the Quist family. The Quists were all for equal rights, fanus and human alike. They are the best of the best when it come to hit men and have a strong belief, and I quote "strong belief that the white fang and Schnee Dust are fucking doing it wrong." You guys have a good point with fight for equality of race gender species and sexuality. The white fang is too violent and the SDC doesn't seem to care at all. But I have my own opinion on how this whole thing should go. The question is where do you stand, and how firmly do you stand behind it?"

"Now for your back story miss Quist. You were born seventeen years ago april sixteenth in some undescribed hospital in Lake Nevaeh. Your mother's name was Cathy While you fathers name is unknown to me. You went to school like most others. The Schnee's changed that when they payed your family a large some of money to be the personal bodyguard to their family. Then you all kinda went of my radar at that point. I Don't have much info on you, but not to bad huh?" Lindsey summarized shrugging her shoulders with her sloppy finish.

_I love me some back story, so did I shock her with my knowledgeable knowledge._

_Wow she knows her shit _"Wow you know what you're talking about."

"Well I would like to know your stance on the SDC and White Fang so maybe we can talk about it over dinner this friday." _No way she can say no to that, it was just too smooth._

"We don't have our teams yet, and you are already trying to get a date. Do you know if I even swing that way." Olive was more than interested in Lindsey but she didn't want to come off as desperate. _That damn blue trench cape covers up half her body, what I can see is pretty hot._

"You didn't say no, so is that a yes?"

"That's a maybe. how old are you cause you are acting like a twelve-year-old?" _Why is she so rambunctious?_

"I'm sixteen now back to you saying yes to my offer." *SCREECH* Lindsey finished just before the blare of a microphone came over the speakers.

* * *

><p>Ruby and Yang before Lindsey and Olive's conversation.<p>

"RUBY, LINDSEY, I saved you guys some spots! Get over here!" Yang called out to her sister waving her hands like crazy to show her position.

Turning back to her new friend Ruby apologised. "Sorry but I got to go see my sister I'll see you later."

As Ruby walked off she heard Jaune ask to no one "Great, where am I going to find another fun quirky girl to talk to?" At this Ruby had to bite back a laugh until she reached her sister, and she was reminded of her earlier incident.

"So sis how is your first day at Beacon going?" Yang asked as chipper as ever.

"Oh you know, grate I got ditched by the two people I know, tripped by one might I add, fell onto a crabby girls luggage, then she yelled at me, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I just wanted her to stop yelling."

"YOU!"

"OH GOD, IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

"Your lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff". The heiress informed the younger sister angrily.

"I said I was sorry." Ruby pleaded to the older girl before getting a pamphlet thrust into her face and a short lecture.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product although not mandatory the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to dust application and practice in the field." Yes short.

"Uhhh..." This 'short' lecture left the blond board and the brunette baffled. "What."

"Do you really want to start making things up to me?"

_Do I? I mean she was not so nice when I first met her, but first day is always stressful. I'll say yes. Maybe we can be best friends, and go riding on the backs of super cool dinosaurs. No Ruby, get serious they would just be normal dinosaurs, silly Ruby. _Ruby conversed with herself before finally answering "Yes." loud enough to be a near shout. all she could think was, _I hope it's a velociraptor._

"Read this and don't ever talk to me again." Weiss reasoned making the brunette think twice and go back to arguing with the second voice that everyone has in the back of their head. (Right everyone second voice, no?) _Yeah what a nice person Ruby. I don't know, maybe she is faking it. What ever, you keep telling that to yourself me._

"Sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. How about you start over and try to be friends: okay?" Yang suggested saving the younger girls brain from further arguing.

"Great idea sis. Hi Weiss I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out, we can go shopping for school supplies."

"Thats not what I meant Ruby." Yang chided.

Ignoring her sister Ruby looked to her tormenter for an answer. "Oh, and we can paint our nails and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there."

"I bat for the other team, but yah that would be fun, oh I'm so excited." Ruby yells as she launches herself onto the heiress crushing the life out of her.

"I was being sarcastic you dolt, now Leave me alone!" *SCREECH* The blare of the microphone cut through Weiss' screeching voice.

**AN/ Sorry for the long wait I was just doing other stuff. (If you look in my favorite stories you can tell.) When I posted this story I did that to prevent my self giving up on it. The first one I made I started to dislike the characters, so I killed it. Lindsey, Olive, and the others I'm still interested in, but I don't like doing the whole build up to the characters. This story is very relationship oriented, but I will think of a story or I already have one. *wink* **

**More AN/ I don't like stories where main characters die but so long as it's not Ruby, Weiss, or Yang I can deal, but there may be some sadness to this story.**

Birch Short: Me: "DC is better than Marvel."

Friend: "You're nuts!"

Me: "Yeah I'm still right."

Other incredibly tired friend: "Duuuuude You don't know what you're talkin' about you're... talkin'"

Me: "Shut your mouth when you're talking to me. Now, make more gimpy zombies."


	6. What's the required Vlk-ge (voltage)?

**Disclaimer: nmioishtisten**

** (This is not mine)**

"Olive~ I'm bored." Lindsey sang the name of her new friend slash torture victim.

"What do you want me to do about that Lindsey?" Olive asked her tormenter. "I don't have much to do myself." She continued pulling out her sucker looking at it before popping it back into her mouth.

"I don't know... Entertain me." Lindsey whined from her upside down position on the table. They were sitting in the library. Olive was sitting on a swivel chair in front of the computer looking at the battleon forums and chatting with other folks online. Lindsey was on the same table the computer was on, but she had her head hanging off the edge of the table and her legs kicking in the air.

"What do you want to do specifically Lindsey?" Olive asked with a sigh.

"I want to... Ride in a spaceship while an electronic graff walks around on the haul fighting a tiger that has an octopus for a head. Why you ask, because it is something that will never happen, and if I have incredibly ridiculous goals everything will seem so much easier in comparison. The more sensible thing I want to do right now is go play frisbee." Lindsey said while pulling a frisbee out of her satchel. Erning a questioning glance from Olive before she logged off the computer.

Standing up with a small huf and stretching her arms up to crack her back. Lindsay rolled over to her right to the edge of the table before rolling completely landing on her feet still bent at the waist as if in a bow. The musician straightened her back before grabbing the bag that was laying at her feet and walking off with Olive following close behind.

Olive was watching Lindsey walk but was not really paying attention to where as she drifted off into thought. _What is she so happy about? How does she move in those skinny jeans like that? Why does she have a frisbee in her bag? Why am I not asking how she knows so much about my past as a person? I get the knowing the family part that's impressive but plausible. What stumps me is that she knows my date and location of birth. I wish I could read minds that would be a cool semblance. Why am I rambling to myself. I just don't understa-."_Hmpt" Olive's train of thought was cut off by walking into the back of Lindsey who suddenly stopped. "Hello Lindsey are you there." Olive asked as she followed Lindsey sight to a fauns boy standing in front of a of a book shelf.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A PUPPY!" Lindsey exclaimed as she rushed the fauns.

When she reached him she jumped into his arms knocking the books out his hands and started to play with his small dog like ears. "Lindsey stop messing with his ears!" Olive scolded as she pried the girl off the tall, frozen, and flustered boy. "Sorry about her would you mind telling us your name?" Olive politely asked well she helped get Lindsey off him.

Ethan wore a light brown jacket that was left open so you could view the black shirt underneath. He had a small chain that went below the neckline of his shirt so you could not see the pendant. The jacket seemed to be a well enough fit with the slightest room to grow into with his already six foot tall fit form. The shirt on the other hand, was looking tight on him as if it were half a size too small. The fanus had two small brown ears perched on the top of his head that matched, in color, to his eyes. Except for the multiple black speckles in his irises that looked similar to very delighted pupil.

"... It's fine I'm just... Not used to getting my ears pet." said while spacing out before shaking his head and extending a hand with a smile on his face. "The name's Ethan Vlk. Lindsey and..."

"Olive." Olive finished extending her hand to meet his own. "Lindsey who is he." Olive asked the confused looking lindsey.

"Who are the Vlks, and why don't I know who they are?" Lindsey asked.

"Military family." Ethan curtly replied shrugging his broad shoulders. Ethan bent down to pick up the books that an excited Lindsey made him drop. Lindsey saw a large double sided battle ax strapped across his back. The whole ax coated in silver.

"Is that coated in silver or is it silver all the way through?" Lindsey asked slowly in a near whisper.

"Waning? yah she's just got a coat of silver. Dust augmented silver that is." Ethan said standing back up.

"Waning... Like the the lunar cycle?" Lindsey questioned eyebrow raised.

"Yah I always thought they were cool." Ethan responded shrugging his shoulders. "What's with the whole being awed by some silver?"

"Well, silver is already an expensive material, but augmenting it with dust a coating a weapon in it, especially a battle ax, is just crazy." Lindsey explained her state of shock. Ethan just shrugged again.

"How much do you think she's worth?" Olive piped up when she heard lindseys' reasoning.

"I am certainly no metal man, but I would have to say four hundred thousand. Depending on how thin the coat is of course."

"More silver than steal."

"So, more along the lines of five hundred thousand." Lindsey said shocking only Olive.

The trio stood in sylance before Lindsey slowly walked up to ethan With determination in her eyes stood up on the very tips of her toes, being a dancer it was not all that hard. Looking up into Ethan's eyes Lindsey leaned in slowly turning her head at an angle. Nearly closing her eyes just peeking through slits leaning in closer. Brushing her nose past Ethan's She reached her hand up and lightly scratched his ears before turning around and strutting off, Leaving an excited dog-man staring at her lower lower-back.

Olive watched as Lindsey pet his ears and walked off with squeal. All through the teasing she felt the undeniable burn of jealousy. _I guess I'll be taking her up on that date. Especially if it will keep her from doing that to anyone but me._ Olive turned around to catch up to Lindsey who was already down the book aisle and turning the corner. Rolling her eyes a smile gracing her face as Olive broke into a light jog to catch up to Lindsey. Waving good bye to their new fanus friend she rounded the corner.

* * *

><p>The people that you guys care about.<p>

Weiss glared around the room looking for the poor soul who dared to wake her from her state of near slumber. It turned out to be pointless when she remembered that she got to sleep in one of the dorms for the night. Weiss let out a long sigh as she rolled her self to the edge of the bed before swinging her feet around the side and standing up. who ever woke her was really in for it now.

Weiss let her feet do the walking as she herself drifted off into thought, still able to follow the noise of the yells. _Why was I so mean to that girl this morning? Yes she was dumb enough to knock all my belongings down then proceeded to try and blow me off a cliff , be that intentional or not it still happened. She looked younger than me... is she like one of Ozpin's new experiments that father told me about, and if so why was acting like a bumbling buffoon? Maybe I was a bit hard on the girl, and if she is younger it does make sense why she was so clueless. Plus, it was is the first day we're all just stressed. If I see her again I'll get her something as an apology. _deciding on what to do for the girl Weiss left her thoughts and got back to walking towards the disturbance.

"RUY ET GO OV MY VOOT!"

"THEN STOP BITING MY LEG!"

"FINE!"

Weiss steps into the lobby to see the sisters from earlier, and the bow girl too. She stomps up behind the sisters ready to lecture them once more. Then the younger girl turned around and Weiss saw her big silver eyes, and she couldn't look away. _Wow her eyes are... Gorgeous. I could get lost in those eyes. Wait what am I thinking I don't like girls like that, and not a girl that much younger than me._

After a long silence Ruby spoke up. "Oh Weiss did we wake you up I'm sorry, Yang gave me a noogie then I threw her off me then she started slapping me so I slapped her she kicked me and I caught her foot then I kicked her She caught my leg and started biting it while she tugged my hair then you walked in and I looked up at you and started telling you what happened but you already know that that happened... Sorry." Ruby Had her puppy eyes active at full force, something only Lindsey is immune to, trying to avoid a lecture.

Weiss never having seen Ruby's puppy dog eyes was caught completely off guard. She nearly staggered back with the sheer force of cute that the brunet was putting out. "I..." Weiss began, "No It's fine, just please try and be more quiet." Weiss let a sigh out, and turned around to walk out the room when she noticed the conditions. "Ruby... Do you have a sleeping bag?"

"Yes, why do you ask do you need one?" Already showing concern about someone who she barely knows. "Because I don't need myne if you-"

Weiss cut her off, "No I was wondering if you wanted to, joinmeinmyroomtosleepontheotherbed." Weiss rushed it out feeling her cheeks heat up. Ruby just looked at her then to Yang. Yang was sitting next to the amber eyed girl talking quietly with her. Ruby looked back at Weiss and sighed.

"What did you say." Ruby asked, shoulders slumping.

"I was wondering if *cough* you would want to use one of the beds in the room I got?" If Weiss's face could get more red than Ruby's cape would be impressed.

"Um... are you asking me to sleep with you, or in the same room as you?" Ruby questioned rubbing the back of her neck looking at the floor. Ruby may have been thinking about it, but she didn't expect to get that lucky.

Weiss snapped a little at the accusation "NO YOU DUNCE!"

"Weiss shh you're going to wake someone up!" Ruby warned in a whisper. "Yes I would love to sleep in your room. Can Yang or Blake come with?"

"No, there is only one bed and the three of you will not fit."

"Wait there's only one bed. I thought you said one of the other beds?" Ruby asked, as a picture of her and Weiss breathing heavy in the same bed nude.

"Well I meant one bed, do you still wish to join me?" Weiss finished crossing her arms.

"Yah just let me text Lindsey and grab my stuff.. wait here." In a flash of rose petals ruby was gone and back with all her stuff. "Done, so where is the room?"

_Why did you do this? _"Over here." Weiss sighed. It was going to be an awkward night.

**AN. Stuff**

**This has been birch short: **_Are you sure you aren't too cool maybe Weiss cold? Careful if you get to cold you may Blake out. Sorry if these puns are Rubying you the wrong way I was just Jaune a role. Sadly I must Yang up my hat for to day as it is late. I can't always stay up from dust till dawn. These are really bad, but my friend can't stop me Nora single thin you can do about it. I'm out of time I really must Ren._


End file.
